More Than a Thousand Words
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Blaise gets more than a little hot; even though its very cold outside and it's all becuase of Hermione.


**Title: More Than a Thousand Words (1/1) **

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Blaise/Hermione

**Rating:** R (to be safe)

**Disclaimer:** No, not even in the same country as JK.

**A/N:** This little ficlet is for Dixi for that snogging action in the Holiday Intrigue. hugs Dixi Sorry, unbetad. ;) But hopes you will enjoy anyways.

**Summary:** Blaise gets more than a little hot; even though its very cold outside.

With a loud bang, Blaise Zabini entered his private office off the side of the Ancient Runes classroom. The door was quickly closed with the back of his foot as he started to unbutton the top few buttons of his jumper. A tiny drip of sweat ran down his handsome face as he was muttering to himself in his native tongue, Italian. He walked over to the small table he had set up in the corner with a glass decanter of his favorite brand of brandy. After a quick drink, he took a seat at his desk as he mumbled under his breath, "Staff meetings are not supposed to have this effect on me. Especially, in the middle of winter."

By the way the dark curls around his neck seemed damp, he looked like he was in his office on a day in the middle of July. But it was the middle of December and he was sweating bullets. The reason for his overwhelming hot temperature was because of one witch. The only witch that ever got to him and she didn't even mean to turn him into a sweat rag but that was just what she was doing.

For the past three months, Hermione Granger had became the newest Charms professor at Hogwarts, even though past had started the year prior. They had become friends during their sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts but lost touch after leaving to attend different universities. She was still quite the know-it-all but her body and wit turned him on to the point where after every staff meeting he was left all hot and bothered. Yet, Hermione was particular smug during the meeting but he had no idea why. That 'I know something you don't know' look on her face as she paid attention the Headmaster rattle on about something, all the while she knew he was watching her.

With a loud sigh, his body dropped into his chair as heard the sound of sleet against the glass window behind him. In front of him, there was a plain black envelope with his name written on it with silver ink. Turning it over, he noticed that there were no other markings on it at all. By the mean of his handy letter opener, he carefully opened and envelope to reveal that no parchment was in it but about six small moving pictures, which seemed to have taken in his office.

Blaise blinked a few times as he looked at the first picture. It was a picture of his desk with Professor Granger sitting on it with that sexy smirk on her face. She was dressed in her normal teaching robes but there was a hint of 'I'm up to no good' look in her eyes.

The next picture was of her sitting on his desk with her legs crossed at her feet, which were resting on the chair he was currently occupying. One hand was making her lean back as the played with the black buttons on her robe. Zabini tugged on the side of his collar, as it seemed the heat seemed to be coming back to him.

With a hard swallow, he moved on to the next picture. This time Hermione sat a little more up right up seemed to start to unbutton her robes. The material of her skirt had moved and showed that it was a black wrap-around skirt, which was pinned with a large silver broach on her thigh. As he watched the Hermione in the picture, she would wink at him every now and then but she never got to undo the buttons at her bosom before the picture would start over again.

The next picture made him try to get into a more comfortable position in his chair. The Hermione in the picture was on his desk with her robes completely unbuttoned but only revealing a valley of her breasts in a lacey light blue bra and a small peak of the top of her bar stomach.

Quickly, he moved to the next picture. It was a back view of Hermione as she looked over her shoulder at him as she lowered the robe down her back. He was biting his lip as he caught a quick glimpse of her breasts as she pushed the cloth off her arms.

Blaise's breathing was already heavy as he looked at the last picture. All of the sudden, he shoved the pictures into his back pant's pocket and left the room with only his wand in his other pocket. There was a witch he needed to see that needed his attention immediately. Those naughty pictures that were shoved into his pants were worth more than a thousand words.


End file.
